Broken Crown
by BFloyd84
Summary: Sonian was five years old when he was brought to Mount Weather. He's spent his entire life wondering what his life would have been. He didn't have many friends and he wasn't sure if it was because he was born above ground or because his blood is black. Sonian knew he would find a way out of the mountain, he just didn't know that he would meet people who came from the sky. OMC x ?


**Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for checking out my story. This is my first 100 fanfiction and I'm super excited about it. I started the 100 a few months ago and this idea has been sitting in my head ever since I watched season 2. This chapter is very short, but the next one should be longer. As of now this story doesn't have a posting schedule because I'm very sick at the moment. The first few chapters should be posted rather quickly though unless I have no energy to move.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100! I only own my characters and anything that doesn't follow the plot of the series.**_

 _ **Thank you for checking my story out! I hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

Wake up, eat breakfast, go to the gym, shower, go to work, eat lunch, work some more, read, eat dinner, read again, draw, go to bed. That was the schedule he had been going by for the past few years, not including the rare times he will spend time with his few friends that he had. He felt like he was stuck in an never ending boring loop. Everyday he would often think about what his life would be like if he had never been taken in by the people of Mount Weather. He didn't remember much of his life on the ground or of his real family. He knew he had a mother and father somewhere as well as a sister, but their faces were a blur to him. He knew that his name was Sonian and that his blood wasn't normal. Sonian spent almost 15 years in a place that felt more like a prison instead of a home. Sonian was given limited access to most areas after a failed escape attempt when he discovered the harvest program. After that day his trust for the residents went down hill, but he tries his best to make it seem like he's happy. He was afraid that one day he would end up being harvested like his people, but for now he knew that he was safe with Dante in charge. Sonian dreaded the day that Cage Wallace would become president. He needed to escape, but first he needed a plan.

"Sonian, are you listening to me?" Sonian's head snapped up to look at the person standing in front of him.

"Sorry, I was thinking about work." Dante smiled at the boy he considered as his son. Dante was the person Sonian was the closest to. He was the one who took responsibility for Sonian when he was a child and taught him many things. They had been very close for years until Sonian discovered the harvest program. Dante tries his hardest to mend their relationship, but he knew it would never go back to the way it had been before.

"I thought I told you to take a break from work for a couple days." He chuckled as Sonian sighed dramatically. "As I was saying before, the 48 should be getting released from quarantine tomorrow and I need you to promise me that you'll be on your best behaviour. Introduce yourself and try to make some friends, alright?" The older man had always worried about Sonian not having many friends. Growing up, most of the children were either afraid of the boy or bullied him for being different.

Sonian sighed, "I promise to behave, but I can't promise that I'll make any friends." He pushed his messy brown curls away from his emerald green eyes as he stood from his seat. "If that's all you needed me for, I'm going to head to the library to return some books." After saying his goodbye to Dante, he left the office and went to the elevator to head back up to the sixth level to grab the books he needed.

* * *

The next morning Sonian had to force himself to get out of bed. Even though he was slightly excited about learning more about the 48, he also dreaded the day more than he usually did. He knew that Dante was going to force him to socialize when he would much rather observe from a distance until he knew who these people were. After Sonian dragged himself out of bed, he took his time with changing into a black long sleeve button up shirt and grey pants. He carefully rolled the sleeves up until they were at his elbows before he shoved on his worn out black shoes.

Sonian took his time to get to the mess hall and he hoped that people would be finishing up their meals and leaving so he could eat his breakfast in peace. Usually Sonian would be one of the first few people to get their breakfast since he hated speaking to people in the morning. Sadly, he was unlucky and the mess hall was packed with people who were just starting their meals. He sighed as he slowly made he was through the tables before he finally found a place to sit with a group of people that he was acquainted with. Sonian quietly greeted them before filling up his plate with pancakes, one of his favorite foods.

"Containment breach! Containment breach!" The second those words were shouted the mess hall became chaos. Screams filled his ears just as an alarm started blaring through out the room. People ran and pushed their way through the tables covering their mouths and noses with anything they could get their hands on. Sonian stood in confusion and shouted at people who pushed him aside as they ran. He looked towards the direction they were running from and saw a blonde woman standing there looking just as confused as he was at the moment. Sonian knew immediately that this was one of the 48 people that the ground patrol had found. He watched as the girl looked around confused and scared before her eyes landed on him. Before he could do anything, the guards ran towards the blonde with their guns focused towards her and he had to watch as they took her away. Sonian slowly sat back in the chair he occupied earlier and observed the mess that was left behind.

"I knew I should have stayed in bed." He mumbled to himself as he happily went back to eating his pancakes.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to leave a review or PM if you have any thoughts or questions. This story will also be posted on my wattpad, which is AlexBFloyd .**

 **I still haven't decided on who Sonian will end up being with, so feel free to let me know who you'd be interested in seeing him end up with. Anyways, I hope you all have a lovely day :)**


End file.
